halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Hank J Wimbleton IV
Heritage Hank IV's distant ancestor, for whom he was named, Hank J Wimbleton was a vigilante in the 21st century. He began his career in death when he got in a fight over a boom box (and subsequently killed twenty-nine men, two zombies, and Jebus). He would later spend much of his time chasing the Sherif around Nevada over a dispute concerning pie. Soon the Improbability Drive was activated and chaos ensued. The Sheriff was killed and Tricky, a zombie clown, became involved in the madness and Jebus gave up on fighting. Documentation of this conflict is being created. It is called Madness Combat. Pre-Covenant Life Hank has been a marine for a long time. He's been around for about as long as Sergeant Johnson. He spent most of his life training in preperation for some form of combat, whether it be military or vigilante, like his ancestors. Childhood on Earth Hank was born on July 25, 2478. He lived a modest life on Earth somewhere in Nevada. He was isolated from society due to several incidents in which he bloodied bullies much older than him. He modelled his life after his namesake's, and often trained in the ways of combat and weapon logistics with civilian issue guns, kitchen utensils, and the ancestral sword passed down throughout the centuries. His mother home schooled him. He also had an inate fear of clowns. When he was of the legal age on January 15, 2494, he joined the Marine Corps. Career in the Corps Hank joined the Corps with the MOS of special warfare. His service number is 01001-11100-HW Hank quickly rose to the top of his class. He was never outdone, never defeated, and his unit always won. He graduated much earlier than his fellow recruits and was promoted to the rank of Staff Sergeant before the end of 2495. In 2496, he had achieved the rank of Gunnery Sergeant and was a junior drill instructor. He taught many of the comrades he had originally joined with. In 2497, he was a First Sergeant and drill instructor of his own group of recruits. He was soon transfered to a new unit to receive training. The ORION Project Hank was transfered to the ORION Project early in 2498. Much of his training is classified, so few details are known. It is known that he cross trained extensively on all UNSC vehicles and weapon systems. Covenant Conflict Begins Hank fought the Covenant from the time the conflict began in 2525 until the end of the war. He is among the oldest to serve actively in the Corps. When he was transfered back into a marine unit, he retained his rank as first sergeant. He later was promoted to master gunnery sergeant, where he stayed for the remaineder of the war. He refused countless offers for promotion under the premise that he was just fine with his current MOS and didn't want to change it. He learned several tricks, such as how to easily defeat a sword-wielding Elite or how to kill a Hunter unarmed. He trained often with captured energy swords and was soon a master with them. His favored gun is the M90 shotgun, though he also enjoys wielding two M7 submachine guns or an MA5B assault rifle. He keeps an M6D holstered as his prefered sidearm. There are combat knives hidden all across Hank's body in hidden sheaths sewn into his uniform. He also carries his family's sword in a well hidden sheath across his back. Battle of Draco III This battle record is currently classified Eyes Only under Code Beta Kappa. Battle of Eridanus II Hank was part of the 802nd Battalion in Elysium City when the Covenant attacked Eridanus II. The ground battle went poorly, and the marines were highly disorganized and began to be recalled to space almost immediately. In Elysium City, the marines were cut off. There were three UNSC pockets of resistance, each by a fort: Fort Renault, Fort Timberwoode, and Fort Zimmerman. Each fort boasted about a company's worth of marines, and thus three companies were created, each named for their forts (Romeo Company, Tango Company, and Zulu Company respectively). Hank commanded Second Platoon of Tango Company. Corporal Bryan Hänkel commanded B Squad in Hank's platoon. Tango Company and Zulu Company met up en route to an objective given to them by the Navy. Romeo Company made it to the objective first, and met up with Petty Officer Second Class Chris SPARTAN-048. The three companies and the Spartan assaulted the Space Elevator at the center of the city, rode it up to the Luxor Spaceport, and then escaped to the ships waiting around it. Hank and almost all of Tango Company were assigned to the UNSC Socrates, which was commanded by Commander Michael Bartnett. When the space battle began, Commander Bartnett initiated Operation: TROJAN HORSE. Hank was awarded the Colonial Cross, Red Legion of Honor, and the Medal of Honor for his actions on Eridanus II and during Operation: TROJAN HORSE. Operation: TROJAN HORSE This battle record is currently classified Eyes Only under Code Tango Delta. First Battle of Installation 03 On April 26, 2552, Battle Group Churchill, which consisted of thirty-three ships, followed a Covenant battle group to an unknown location. When they exited Slipspace, they stumbled upon a Halo, Installation 03. Hank was part of the Marine Corps force aboard the [[UNSC Erwin Rommel|UNSC Erwin Rommel]]. Hank did not actually fight in this battle, but was rather a guard aboard the UNSC Erwin Rommel incase the Covenant tried to board it. Second Battle of Installation 03 He was held in reserve until the Erwin Rommel crashed into the surface of the ring, destroying the powerful Forerunner Direct Energy Weapon being used against Battle Group Churchill. He fought his way across the desert landing zone, and then linked up with other Marine forces at Alpha Base. He then assaulted the Forerunner EMP Weapon that would later be responsible for reactor failures across the battle group. Third Battle of Installation 03 As time progressed, most of the UNSC ships broke down and crashed to the surface and Hank took part in several offensives and defensives against the Flood, the Covenant, and even some self-declared rebels. Sometime in October, the UNSC managed to piece together several fully operation reactors, and Hank left the system aboard the Winston Churchill, the flagship of Battle Group Churchill just after the Fourth Battle of Installation 03 began, but he did not participate in it. Second Battle of Earth This battle record is currently classified Eyes Only under Code Pi Omicron. See Also *http://www.ugoplayer.com/animation/madnesscombat_movie.php *http://www.ugoplayer.com/animation/madnesscombat2_movie.php *http://www.ugoplayer.com/animation/madnesscombat3_movie.php *http://www.ugoplayer.com/animation/madnesscombat4_movie.php *http://www.krinkels.net/movies/MadnessCombat5.html *http://www.krinkels.net/movies/MadnessCombat6.html Category:Rotaretilbo